Love, hate and many other teenage dilemmas
by adimixatrendz.no15
Summary: Meet Ventus, your average typical loser, who's life somehow changes with a lot of mishaps on the way. Although he may gain new friends, can he retrieve his old ones and leave behind his broken heart. DISCONTINUED


Love Hate and many other Teenage dilemmas

A/N Hi guys this fanfic is probably going to be very long, and is from Vens point of view. If you enjoy the story as it goes on. I can write other fanfics from other characters points of view if you want, or chapters even. But for now it's just Ven. I want to try to do every chapter title as a song, and there are some Vocaloid characters and a lot of Disney characters but they aren't major characters. This is set in January just to let you know, and also Ven is a bit out of character in this chapter, he's quite cynical, but you'll find out why later. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1- I'm Ventus and I know it 

School is like an alarm clock. It's the most annoying thing ever, but keeps on persisting on till you are able to shut it off and comply with the dreary reality of life. Yes I know it's a crap analogy, but I'm in a pretty crap mood at the moment, well more like maybe a year I guess. A typical January Monday morning (minus the rain) as, my alarm clock wasn't shutting up, and although, it was a normal occurrence, I couldn't be asked to get up, or even switch my alarm off. School was so shit nowadays, I had begun to give up and retreat to my room, as a place of solitude. So I didn't get up.

And I stayed in bed.

Ignorance is bliss, I thought to my self under my duvet covers. If I ignore this, I can some what ignore the fatality of life, that's bliss enough for me. I sighed. I was becoming more cynical and emo as the days went by, and I was afraid it would get to a point where I wouldn't be able to retrieve myself.

I'm probably over thinking things though.

Sadly I didn't even get to sleep in for an extra five minutes as my dad came into my room, and began to kick my bed.

"Ven. Get up, and switch off your alarm, it's seriously getting annoying and irritating" he said sternly.

I rolled over and pretended that I didn't hear him. I mean what was the point in going to school anyway; I had no friends and therefore everyone else (i.e. everyone) picked on me, including my own damn twin. I decided that I would rather be home schooled, because at least your only critic is yourself and your teacher.

"Ventus! I don't have all day, now GET UP!" My dads voice became increasingly louder.

I didn't want my family to hate me, as well as people at school, and I needed someone to care. So I reluctantly rolled slowly out of bed and carelessly fell on the floor, landing with a big thud on my face. I evidently knew this was totally stupid, but I stopped caring about things like that a long time ago, and it wasn't like I was hurt.

I lay down on the floor for about 5 seconds to look up, and see. My dad, already in a crisp, posh sort of suit, probably about to leave for work, and had a briefcase in his right hand. He towered over me, with an unimpressed scowl/ look on his face. His icy blue eyes became slits, but his gaze gradually softened towards me.

"C'mon Ven" My dad sighed picking me up from the floor "You're better than this" He then placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and gave a small smile, which was nice, since smiling wasn't the kind of thing my dad normally did.

"Your mum's dropping you off. You have fifteen minutes". My dad muttered, to then leave my room and quickly closed my door.

I frowned and walked to my wardrobe, furrowing my eyebrows, as close to my eye sockets as close as I possibly could.

"I guess the shower will have to wait," I mumbled sheepishly to myself. Quickly I grabbed some deodorant and clouded myself with the stuff, just to ensure I didn't smell (not like anyone would care, but I don't want people to have a reason to make fun of me). I put on my red and black blazer, on top of my white shirt (which was rumpled), black trousers and black leather shoes. I then brushed my hair a little (didn't make much difference though), ran to my bathroom to brush my teeth quickly and then ran out of my room grabbing my bag, by the door.

Downstairs I saw my mum in black spandex shorts and a red spandex sleeveless top packing her gym bag for work, as she's a fitness instructor, and my twin Roxas eating some sort of sugary cereal. My mum however noticed my presence downstairs and decided to have a go at me for being late.

"Well it's about time you're down Ven, we're going right now, and you just missed your dad"

"What!" I exclaimed "But I haven't had breakfast yet" as I really wanted some food as I was starving, and I was totally unfazed at not saying goodbye to my dad before he went to work.

Great set of priorities Ven. I thought to myself.

"Well grab this" My mum replied throwing some slices of brown bread towards me. I wondered if there were any other alternatives to get to school, but it was too late to get the bus and walking is even worse. I looked at my mother solemnly to then fake some sort of smile.

"Thanks mum… for taking me to school"

"No problem baby"

My brother contrastingly dumped his empty bowl in the sink, and causally headed towards the door.

"Thanks mum, but I'll make my own way to school" Roxas replied

My mum however made a fast reaction and grabbed him by the shoulders tightly

"Not on my watch. Last time I decided foolishly to do that, you bunked school, and I don't pay for you to bunk school" My mum said slightly glaring at her son

Roxas sighed and scratched the back of his neck to then lower his head.

"Okay mum" He muttered. "…Thanks"

Yep. This was why we had to be dropped off at school every morning, because of Roxas' consistent truanting. I didn't mind personally, I hated running for the bus anyway, and it wasn't like my mum was the type of embarrassing kind of parent. In fact she was really cool, (well it's what I overhear from other people talking, but who am I to judge). My mum tied her raven black hair into a slick ponytail as she looked at us both.

"You ready kids"

"Yes mum" I responded chirpily, not because I was actually happy. It's just what I normally do, like an illusion (not a great one though) but no one really noticed. Roxas however gave some sort of grunt of approval and mumbled something incoherent. We then headed to our mum's black Mercedes outside, in the driveway. As we got in the car I turned and looked towards Roxas, and to my dismay that he wasn't even wearing his uniform properly. His shirt, half open, added with rolled up blazer sleeves, no tie and wearing converse trainers instead of the leather ones we're instructed to wear. Sadly his hair was perfectly styled with every individual honey blonde spike perfect and pointed, In contrast to my scraggly straw like hair, unwashed and not properly brushed. I frowned in envy and jealously towards him (Its not like he could notice I was staring at him, he was too busy on his iPod and mum couldn't be asked to make up a conversation, as she was more worried about being late). I was the one that invented that hairstyle first, and then he goes and claims it to be his style.

It fricken pissed me off.

But I never showed it; even if I were sad people wouldn't notice, so why try. I just pretend I'm happy. Sometimes I truly was happy, as I an optimist (though not lately), but most times I was just lonely, and didn't know how much longer I could hope and say that things can only get better.

As I was wallowing in my depressing and pitiful thoughts; I hadn't realised that we had arrived at school. Twilight Town High, the most expensive and best school in the whole of twilight town, with and average pupil grade at A/B. My mum parked the car outside the school, planted two big kisses for Roxas and myself and gave a wave.

"Have a good day kids"

"Yeah mum you too," Roxas said softly

"Have a great day mum" I replied (because I knew my day would be awful) I thought. Mum drove off and in a flash Roxas had disowned me for Axel and Vanitas on the left corner of the front of the school, probably going to have a smoke to school. Wrinkling my nose in disgust, I gave a sad sigh, as I have zero friends, Axel and I used be best friends, but things change….no people change, well probably both. I understand that everyone has a story and I can't judge, it just gets more difficult day by day. My stomach then growled in hunger, as I had totally forgotten to eat, and decided to eat the bread my mum gave to me that was in my hand, and took a big hearty bite.

Too bad it was stale.

Today was generally like any other day at school, well except it was January. I sat at the front of the class (as usual). I was name called, had paper chucked at me, I had learnt to ignore it. But I had no idea at times why people still picked on me. I n middle school a horrid incident that I will never discuss or think about again happened, but it should

make me the victim, not the enemy in high school, to be teased. But as the pacifist as I am I took the pain, generally from Vanitas, sometimes Roxas, but usually he was a bystander with Axel, but in my eyes its just as bad. Just to point out Roxas is one of the most popular guys in our grade and therefore feels he can pick on the less fortunate and do what the hell he likes. His best friend is Axel and they cause havoc, and in my opinion bring down the school. At lunch I quickly bought a sandwich and was heading to the library as a retreat when I saw a poster to join the new glee club that was starting after school. I paused and carefully scrutinised the coloured piece of paper. It said there was an introductory meeting today after school, and all grades were welcome. I smiled to myself, I loved singing and hopefully if many people didn't join, since singing was deemed as girly or gay. It may be something I could do and even…make friends.

Okay Ven I think you may be going a little bit over your head now. But I still felt somewhat happy. As I kept on looking at the paper thinking of all the great things to come from it, a young woman stands next to me and looks at the poster too. I didn't really notice her until she actually spoke to me.

"So are you going to join the glee club?" she asked softly

"Yeah" I answered back, surprised someone was talking to me, but when I looked to see who was talking to me. That was a big mistake.

It was Aqua Mage

I could swear I stopped breathing, at that moment. Aqua Mage is the most beautiful girl at our school, kind, modest and intelligent, from what I've heard. She's in the grade above, but everyone adores her, boys love her and girls envy her. However she is a preacher's daughter, but it hasn't deterred many people from her, including Roxas, that's how I heard of her in the first place. I knew she looked good. But not like this, her hair was a sapphire blue with the same shad of eyes to match. She had soft pink lips and flawless milky skin, and although she was wearing the school uniform, her womanly curves showed off, in all the right places. I hoped I didn't gape at her for longe or at all even, and sighed for the umpteenth time.

This is what you get from going to the library every lunch, I groaned to myself, you miss out on hot good girls, I shook my head towards and took my gaze back to Aqua who was now smiling at me. Her sky eyes sinking into mine…or the other way round. I had to make a move and make it fast.

"Yeah I'm going!" I said happily

"Really?" Aqua said inquisitively "Me too. It seems like fun, and It's about time, hopefully we should sing decent songs"

"Yeah that would be nice, too bad Christmas has just passed"

"I know right, but you have to be grateful for what you have" she smiled again

Now I knew why everyone was in love with her, she was like the perfect woman. For a spilt second though I had a quick flash of alarm bells ringing in my mind

Remember the last time a girl was this nice to you? And where did that lead you Ventus?

I frowned and shook the thought out. Not this time. It's different now, and I'm more mature. I am no middle school kid. I'm an adult…well no. I'm 15…almost 16 in about 2 months though.

I looked at Aqua again and nodded as I forgot what she had previously said. Aqua looked like she wanted to ask something else but as her lips started to part softly, lunch had ended and the buzzer had rung for last lesson. She abruptly composed herself and looked at me one last time.

"See you at the glee club…"

"Ventus!" I blurted out. "My name is Ventus but most people call me Ven"

"Nice to meet you Ventus. I can't wait to see you there" Aqua replied and walked to her classroom. I felt slightly hazy from this experience that had just occurred and admired her body, gliding across the floor as she descended to her class. She turned around again to wave at me, and my cheeks flared up as I blushed beetroot.

And this was going to be the beginning of all my problems.

A/N - Ta Da! I bet you're wondering who Ven and Roxas' parents are, you'll find out soon. I hope you enjoyed that and positive criticism would be helpful as I am trying to improve my writing skills. Rate and review and an update should come soon . And if you think this is going to be a Venqua fanfic, just wait and see as things are never what they seem. Or are they?


End file.
